Humans have domesticated and trained animals for thousands of years. Additionally, many modern humans often choose to share their residences with companion animals, especially dogs and cats. This domestic living, in which pets have easy access to food and relatively little access to exercise and activities, has contributed to obesity, behavioral issues related to boredom, and other problems. Therefore, a need exists for a way in which to supplement the pet's exercise and entertainment/enrichment both when the owner/caregiver of the animal is home as well as when the owner/caregiver leaves the animal's presence.
A number of methods attempt to address the need to provide for entertainment and exercise for confined animals. One such method spreads food about the space in which the animal is confined. The animal then searches out the food using their natural abilities. In the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,049 B2, a user scatters food in a random manner using a device to ensure that the animal faces a challenging non-repetitive activity. Unfortunately, the method has a large drawback in that it causes food to be scattered about the space, some of which goes unfound by either the owner or the animal. Unfound food attracts pests and leads to the growth of fungus and molds, which cause unpleasant odors. Consequently, there is a need for a device and/or method by which to entertain and feed an animal without causing food to be scattered unfound about the dwelling space.
Many other devices currently used to entertain an animal are stationary objects that require the animal to initiate movement or interaction with the device, such as a ball or toy mouse. Animals often become bored because the device does not provide a new or exciting activity in which the animal participates, even for systems that can offer activities at any time, but must be initiated by the animal. Therefore, there is a need for a device or method capable of training and entertaining an animal without requiring the animal to initiate the interaction.
Other devices, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,795, attempt to stimulate the animal by initiating an activity in which the animal participates in a prescribed manner. These devices provide a food incentive to encourage the animal to participate with the device. However, these devices also require the animal to wear a proximity sensor to indicate that the animal is nearby. As such, these devices do not solve the problem of waning animal interest. The animal must still be interested enough in the device to approach within the proximity sensor's detection zone. If the animal loses interest in the device, there is no incentive for the animal to approach and continue playing. Once the animal has become bored, and the animal no longer goes near the device, the device is no longer able to stimulate and entertain the pet. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can train and entertain the animal without requiring the animal to show an initial or continuing interest in the device.
Other modern devices utilize small attachments that launch from the device, such as that described in U.S. Patent App. No. 2006/0213453. This device entertains the animal by launching attachments for the animal to chase and catch. Unfortunately, these devices are prone to jamming or the loss of the attachments. Further, even if the attachments are not lost, the devices often require the owner to be present in order to activate the device. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can train and entertain an animal without the presence of the owner, or the use of small, easily losable attachments.
Other modern devices move an object repeatedly in order to tempt the animal into attacking the object, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,141. Repetitive motion and lack of a reward or treat limit the effectiveness of these kinds of devices. Additionally, the animal's grip is often stronger than the force exerted by the device. When the animal catches the moving portion of the device, the device is unable to continue the game. When the game ceases the animal becomes bored and loses interest in the device. Therefore, there is a need for an entertainment device that can continually keep the animal entertained beyond the period in which the animal has captured or otherwise interacted with the device.
Other devices attempt to entice the animal with food rewards dispensed from the same device that gains the animal's attention, such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,027 for example. However, the proximity of the training signal and the food dispenser limit the effectiveness of these kinds of devices. The exercise range for the animal is therefore also limited, decreasing the effectiveness of the device in terms of exercise and entertainment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for training an animal that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.